Meet U
by tetangga jimin
Summary: Pertemuan pertama itu mungkin suatu kebetulan, pertemuan kedua itu mungkin pilihan dan pertemuan selanjutnya itu adalah suatu takdir yang tak dapat ku hindari, dan jatuh hati padamu pun adalah takdir yang tak dapat ku hindari juga. BTS fict. DLDR. MinYoon
1. Chapter 1

Title : We Meet

Cast : Min Yoongi

Park Jimin

Kim Seokjin as cameo.

Genre : Romance

Rate : T

Disc : Cerita punya saya, ini cerita remake dari kejadian nyata. Based from true story :'v cerita ini udah pernah dipublish dengan cast yang beda sama karakter yang suka-suka saya gimana jadi ya kalo ga sreg yaudah sih wks. Cuma cerita selingan, saya belum bisa mup on dari cast si bantet park -,- oke sekali lagi DLDR, klik aja itu icon X kl ga nemu close tabs aja. Oiya buat anoncikiciw(bener ga tulisannya?) ff yg diminta dulu belum kelar, sabar yak, orang sabar dapat hadiah kemoceng. Open saran masukan sama bashing kok

"Pertemuan pertama itu mungkin suatu kebetulan, pertemuan kedua itu mungkin pilihan dan pertemuan selanjutnya itu adalah suatu takdir yang tak dapat ku hindari, dan jatuh hati padamu pun adalah takdir yang tak dapat ku hindari juga"

.

.

.

.

.

Author Pov

Kisah ini dimulai di hari kedua musim gugur. Seorang laki-laki berperawakan tinggi minimalis dengan rambut sewarna mint sedang berjalan tergesa menuju tempat kerja part timenya disebuah cafe milik sepupunya. Ia bekerja sepulang kuliah, laki-laki itu bila dilihat dari penampilannya banyak orang salah mengira. Kadang banyak orang mengira kalau ia adalah siswa sekolah menengah padahal ia sudah menginjak tahun akhir kuliahnya.

Kini ia telah sampai di depan cafe milik sepupunya, ia hampir saja terlambat. Dengan tergesa-gesa ia masuk dan berganti pakaian dengan seragam cafe, shirt putih dengan celana bahan hitam panjang yang terlihat begitu pas dikaki kurusnya. Ia segera menemui sepupunya yang sibuk dikasir, ia bekerja part time sebagai kasir dan tidak luput juga menjadi seorang waiters. Di cafe sepupunya hanya mempekerjakan lima orang saja, alasannya sepele dan klasik banyak pegawai maka sedikit pekerjaan; padahal aslinya pelit, huh.

"maaf hyung aku terlambat tadi ada tambahan jam kuliah yang tak diharapkan, huh" ucap laki-laki berambut mint itu dengan wajah terlalu datar.

"Tak apa Yoongi aku sangat teramat maklum dengan sistem fakultasmu, nah jaga kasir kalau begitu. Aku harus mencek persediaan untuk menu terbaru musim gugur ini" ucap sang hyung sambil menyerahkan tag yang bertuliskan cashier itu pada Yoongi.

"ok hyung" jawabnya sambil memasang tag cashier didada sebelah kiri, dan dikanan namanya Min Yoongi.

Min Yoongi nama laki-laki itu yang kini tengah berdiri dibelakang meja kasir menunggu pengunjung membayar, sesekali matanya melihat-lihat pengunjung.

Suasana cafe milik sepupunya itu bernama four season, yang kata hyungnya cafe ini akan selalu merubah menu sesuai dengan musim yang sedang terjadi, tidak heran kalau cafe ini selalu banyak pengunjung setiap harinya.

Yoongi menghela nafas pelan, ia merasa bosan sebab ia sudah berdiri selama setengah jam namun belum ada satu pun pengunjung yang membayar.

Ditengah kebosanan Yoongi tiba-tiba lonceng di atas pintu berbunyi, itu menandakan kalau ada pelanggan datang. Seorang namja dengan rambut sewarna karamel berjalan menuju meja untuk pesanan take away, tepat disebelah meja kasir. Namja itu berkulit sedikit tan, ditambah dengan badannya yang lebih tinggi beberapa cm dari Yoongi serta jangan lupakan mata sipit nan tajam, ia terlihat sempura dimata Yoongi.

"permisi, aku pesan minuman dengan menu terbaru disini" ucapnya seraya memperhatikan menu.

Yoongi masih tenggelam dalam dunia 'mari menatap pemandangan indah ini' sampai-sampai ia tak mendengarkan pesanan laki-laki dengan surai karamel itu.

"hallo kau baik-baik saja kan ?" tanya laki-laki itu seraya mengibas-ngibaskan tangannya ke wajah Yoongi

"akh, baik; aku baik-baik saja..kau ingin pesan apa ?" tanya Yoongi terkejut ia buru-buru menunduk agar wajah merahnya tidak terlihat oleh namja itu.

Yoongi Pov

Aku terkejut saat laki-laki bersurai karamel itu mengibas-ngibaskan tangannya didepan wajahku, tidak terbayang betapa merahnya wajahku akibat malu. Dia tampan, aku rasa aku jatuh cinta pada pandangan pertama.

"aku pesan autumn coffe satu serta fall leave cake, oh ya autumn coffee nya jangan terlalu manis" ucapnya tanpa mengalihkan pandangan dari menu

"ah baik, silahkan menunggu disitu, ini nomor tunggu anda" ucapku gugup sambil menyerahkan nomor tunggu

Laki-laki itu duduk di meja yang posisinya tepat dihadapanku. Aku menatap laki-laki itu lekat, akh ya Tuhan ia tampan trust me. Aku tersadar dari lamunan saat tanganku menyenggol telpon dan segera aku menghubungi bagian pantry untuk memberi tahu pesanan laki-laki itu.

Setelah memberi tahu pesanan, aku kembali menatapnya yang sibuk dengan ponsel bercashing hitam miliknya. Tanpa sadar aku mengarahkan kamera handphoneku untuk membidik satu poto dirinya, dan berhasil ! tanpa sadar aku menyentuh ikon set wallpaper pada hasil bidikanku barusan.

Aku merasakan jatuh cinta pada pandangan pertama pada laki-laki bersurai karamel itu, walaupun belum kenal namun entahlah aku mendadak menyukai laki-laki itu. Bel disebelahku berbunyi menandakan pesanan laki-laki itu selesai, dengan berat hati aku memanggil nomor tunggunya.

"ini pesanan anda, dan ini totalnya" ucapku sambil menyerahkan bill

"terimakasih, ini uangnya" jawab namja itu menyerahkan uang yang pas

"terimakasih kembali, silahkan datang lagi nanti" ucapku tertunduk

"baiklah, hey adik kecil kau tak berbakat menjadi seorang spy" ucap namja itu dengan smirknya

"hah ?" tanyaku membulatkan mata bingung

"aish, adik kecil gerak gerikmu itu ketahuan sekali saat memoto saya" tambahnya lagi

Aku tertunduk malu saat laki-laki karamel itu membeberkan penjelasannya padaku. Untunglah saat itu hyungku datang.

"Yoon, hitung ini ya. Aku ada janji dengan Namjoon, tolong jaga kasir ya" ucapnya cuek

"wah, ada pelanggan. Terimakasih telah memesan di cafe kami, silahkan datang lagi di lain hari" lanjut hyung ku ramah.

Laki-laki itu mengangguk setuju kemudian pergi meninggalkan cafe. Untunglah ia tidak melihat tag nameku yang tertutup oleh apron kasir. Begitu hendak menghitung apa yang disuruh hyungku tiba-tiba ia berdiri tepat dibelakangku dengan aura anehnya

"Yoon kau menyukai laki-laki berambut karamel itu ya ? aku dari tadi memperhatikanmu dari belakang sana, berharaplah si karamel itu datang lagi besok. Yasudah, sampai jumpa besok Yoon" ucap hyungku panjang lebar.

Author Pov

Hari ini jam cafe tutup jam delapan malam, mengingat sang pemilik ada janji dengan kekasihnya maka jam buka cafe pun dipersingkat. Yoongi sedang membersihkan meja sedangkan pegawai lain sibuk dengan tugasnya masing-masing. Laki-laki mungil penggemar Kumamon itu menatap jam tangannya, sudah jam setengah sembilan. Terpaksa ia harus berjalan kaki untuk pulang, sebab bis hanya beroperasi hingga jam delapan saja.

Setelah ia menyelesaikan tugasnya, Yoongi mengganti seragam kerjanya dan segera keluar dari cafe. Jalanan terlihat lengang, terlihat beberapa pegawai kantoran baru saja pulang dan anak-anak sekolah yang telah usai mengikuti tambahan disekolahnya.

Yoongi menghentikan langkahnya di depan supermarket di depan komplek ia tinggal, tiba-tiba ia ingin makan es krim. Setelah membeli es krim ia melangkahkan kaki menuju taman dekat rumahnya.

Laki-laki bermata sipit itu duduk di ayunan taman komplek, sambil memakan es krimnya ia berpikir apakah ia bisa bertemu dengan laki-laki itu lagi. Ia menatap es krimnya tiba-tiba ia mendapat ide, ia akan menamai namja yang menarik perhatiannya itu dengan sebutan si Karamel, karena sepele saja rambutnya sewarna karamel.

Yoongi mengayunkan ayunannya pelan, tiba-tiba tatapan matanya terpaku pada sesosok siulet di seberang taman, laki-laki karamel itu! saat Yoongi hendak kesana siulet itu hilang ditengah keramaian jalan raya.

Ia mendengus kesal, dengan segera Yoongi menghabiskan es krim yang ia beli dan berjalan kembali pulang kerumahnya yang terletak sepuluh nomor dari taman komplek.

Keesokan harinya. . . .

Hari ini kuliah Yoongi libur, jadi ia diminta hyungnya menjaga cafe seharian, sedangkan hyungnya kencan dengan kekasih tersayang. Yoongi menatap malas para pelanggan-pelanggannya yang datang bersama pasangannya masing-masing. Ia berharap si Karamel datang lagi walaupun sekedar minum kopi saja.

Kini, sudah setengah hari Yoongi menunggu si Karamel datang namun ia tidak kunjung muncul, lalu terlintas dipikirannya untuk mengganggu kencan hyungnya.

"Halo ada apa yoon?" tanya hyungnya dengan nada agak kesal

"hyung kau dimana? Cepat pulang, jangan lama-lama dengan god destruction itu. Aku bosan hyung, aku ingin izin setengah hari" protes Yoongi panjang lebar

"tidak, kalau kau pulang siapa tau si Karamel datang? Selamat tinggal, bye" jawab hyungnya lalu menutup telpon

"aish awas kauu Seokjin hyung!" runtuk Yoongi kesal

Yoongi menunggu si Karamel berjam-jam hingga cafe hampir tutup, rasanya ia hendak berkata kotor sepanjang perjalanan pulang nanti. Ia sepertinya menyukai namja itu, oke coret kata sepertinya namun lebih tepatnya ia suka.

Dua bulan kemudian. . . . . .

Kini Yoongi sudah menyerah tentang si Karamel itu, sepulang kuliah laki-laki masih dengan rambut berwarna mint itu melangkahkan kaki menuju cafe milik hyungnya. Ia menyempatkan menuju taman dekat kompleknya dulu baru sehabis itu ke cafe.

Ia duduk di ayunan biasa yang ia tempati, sambil memakan es krim pikirannya melayang ke dua bulan yang lalu, saat ia bertemu laki-laki karamel itu, dan saat mngambil poto laki-laki karamel itu.

Yoongi mengayunkan ayunan pelan seraya menghela nafas. Matanya menerawang jauh ke depan, tiba-tiba seseorang menghalangi pemandangannya.

Laki-laki putih pucat itu mendongakkan kepalanya melihat siapa yang telah menghalangi pandangannya, dan astaga demi minion yang pendek ia terkejut siapa yang ia lihat itu

"kau... ?" pekik Yoongi ternganga bercampur bahagia

"hai adik kecil, aku selalu memperhatikanmu ditaman ini" jawab laki-laki karamel itu dengan smirknya dan duduk di ayunan sebelah Yoongi

"kaauu, sedang apa disini ?" tanya Yoongi tidak percaya

"aku hanya berjalan-jalan saja, kebetulan ingin ke cafe tempatmu bekerja. Aku ingin melihat tingkah konyolmu" tawa laki-laki itu santai

"isshh kau" protes Yoongi dengan wajah memerah, bahkan ia sama sekali tidak protes saat laki-laki berambut karamel itu memanggilnya adik kecil. Untuk informasi saja Yoongi sangat sensitif bila dipanggil adik kecil, namun entahlah namanya cinta menulikan segalanya.

"Park Jimin, kau ?" ucapnya

"Min Yoongi" jawabku pelan sambil menahan napas, aku lupa bagaimana caranya bernapas saat mendengar suaranya.

"jaa, kapan-kapan kita bertemu lagi ya Yoongi ssi. Kita sudah bertemu disini jadi aku tak perlu ke cafe. Cao" lambai namja yang bernama Jimin itu meninggalkan Yoongi di taman dengan wajah yang memerah

"iya, aku yakin kita akan bertemu lagi Park Jimin" ucap Yoongi tersenyum dan segera bangkit dari ayunan, berjalan pelan menuju cafe hyungnya.

TBC

(To Be Continue)

Note:

Saya balik lagi sama cerita nyata punya sepupu, alur sama penggambarannya memang sengaja sama biar menjaga keorisinilan /asek, apadah ini/. Cuma ngremake yang udah pernah dipublish sama ditambah sana sini biar enak dibaca /okepiks ini epek kebanyakan revisi skripsi kemarin/

Kalau ga seneng sama ini cerita karena si Yoon OOC atau si bantet Jimin juga kelewat kul macem es ya tinggal close tabs, saya mah emang demen nulis, saran kritik bash saya terima dengan senang hati, mau ngbash kasar parah silahkan, saya kebal weh :v

Gabisa sering update juga karena ya gitu sibuk mikirin proposal tesis ini QAQ tapi kalau ada yg neror tiap hari suruh lanjut ga apa apa sih, jd ya ga ada tanggungan updatean/njir curcol.

Yaudah sih itu aja, mau temenan via sosmed hayuk mari tapi ya kudu kuat iman liat hng-nya saya. Udah sih itu aja. Bay.


	2. Chapter 2

Title : We Meet

Cast : Min Yoongi

Park Jimin

Kim Seokjin as cameo.

Genre : Romance

Rate : T

Disc : Cerita punya saya, ini cerita remake dari kejadian nyata. Based from true story :'v cerita ini udah pernah dipublish dengan cast yang beda sama karakter yang suka-suka saya gimana jadi ya kalo ga sreg yaudah sih wks. Cuma cerita selingan, saya belum bisa mup on dari cast si bantet park -,- oke sekali lagi DLDR, klik aja itu icon X kl ga nemu close tabs aja. Open saran masukan sama bashing kok

.

"Pertemuan pertama itu mungkin suatu kebetulan, pertemuan kedua itu mungkin pilihan dan pertemuan selanjutnya itu adalah suatu takdir yang tak dapat ku hindari, dan jatuh hati padamu pun adalah takdir yang tak dapat ku hindari juga"

.

.

.

Yoongi Pov

Dua tahun sudah berlalu sejak aku terakhir bertemu dengan namja yang bernama Park Jimin, sejak hari itu juga aku tidak pernah melihatnya di cafe maupun ditaman dekat komplek rumah.

Hari ini adalah hari pernikahan hyungku dengan kekasihnyanya si god of destroyer, begitulah aku memanggil nama kekasih hyungku. Sekarang mereka berdua sedang mengucapkan sumpah pernikahan di depan altar, tampak serasi.

Namun aku teringat lagi dengan laki-laki bersurai karamel itu, namja bermarga Park itu. Ditengah lamunanku sesosok namja tegap dengan wajah tampannya yang terakhir aku lihat dua tahun yang lalu itu kini terbayang-bayang.

Riuh suara tepuk tangan hadirin menyadarkan lamunan ku, dan benar saja namja bermarga Park itu tengah standing applause di dua blok tempat duduk di depanku.

"Jimin, kita bertemu lagi" bisikku bahagia seraya membuka kedua belah bibir cherryku, seolah mengisyaratkan reaksi kebahagianku.

Kini hyungku siap siap melempar bunga, tapi astaga ia membagi bunganya menjadi dua bagian yang sama, dia berbalik dan melemparnya.

Syuutt...separuh bunga itu jatuh ditanganku dan segera aku ambil

"hyuunngg aku mendapatkannya !" teriakku dari kerumunan orang-orang yang tengah sibuk berebut bunga seraya berloncat-loncat untuk mendapatkan atensi mereka berdua.

"chukkhae Yoon-ya. Semoga kau cepat menikah, cepat menyusulku" ucap hyungku usil

"ya ! aku belum lulus kuliah hyung !" protesku namun hatiku masih bertanya-tanya siapa yang mendapat separuh bunga itu lagi.

Mataku mencari-cari sosok Jimin diantara orang-orang yang keluar dari tempat pernikahan, aku sengaja berdiri didepan pintu menuggu si surai karamel itu siapa tahu ia belum keluar.

Namun setelah berapa lama hingga gedung kosong aku tetap tidak menemukannya. Aku kembali menghembus nafas kesal, marah. Kenapa aku tidak langsung menghampirinya. Kenapa aku harus terdiam.

Aku berjalan pelan memasuki gedung yang dua jam yang lalu notabene dipakai untuk acara perikahan. Aku duduk beberapa meter dari tempat duduk hyungku dan god of destroyer itu. Mereka tengah membuka amplop-amplop dari tamu undangan, oh membuka amplop uang rupanya.

.

Author Pov

Seokjin melihat Yoongi yang duduk menatap bunga dengan wajah datar yang sangat kusut. Ia menghampiri saudara sepupunya yang kadang bertingkah sedikit aneh, OOC dan datar itu.

Yoongi merasakan ada aura aneh dibelakangnya dan segera menoleh kebelakang. Hyungnya tengah berdiri dibelakangnya dengan senyum yang sulit diartikan, sedangkan Namjoon-yang kini bestatus 'suami' hyungnya itu masih asyik membuka amplop-amplop dari tamu undangan

"Yoongi-ya, kau kenapa ?" tanya Seokjin bingung sambil menarik kursi dihadapan Yoongi yang tengah mengerang kesal sekaligus terlihat kusut dan datar disaat bersamaan.

"akh, aku tak apa hyung" jawab Yoongi singkat, tentu saja masih dengan wajah yang kusut

"jinja ? ayolah pasti ada hubungannya dengan si karamel yang kau temui du tahun yang lalu di cafe kan ?" tebak Seokjin mantap.

Yoongi membelalakkan matanya lebar-kaget, padahal ia tidak mengatakannya namun hyungnya selalu tahu apa yang ia pikirkan selama ini. Namja yang kini berpakaian tuxedo hitam silk ia menduga kalau hyung yang ada dihadapannya ini memiliki profesi lain sebagai cenayang.

"hyung, kau bukan cenayang kan ?" tanya Yoongi bingung

"Aku pemilik Cafe, please Yoongi-ya, matamu mengatakannya padaku kalau . .itu" jawab Seokjin lagi dengan penuh penekanan disetiap katanya.

"Memang benar Yoon, Jinnie selain pemilik Cafe juga seorang cenayang" timpal Namjoon santai

"ya ! jangan mengarang yang bukan-bukan Kim Mesum" teriak Seokjin kesal

"hfftt, hyung aku duluan ya nanti sore aku kerumahmu. Aku ingin pergi ke taman siapa tahu aku bertemu dengannya lagi" pamit Yoongi

"yuhu, sampai jumpa besok Yoon. Besok cafe kita libur ya selama satu minggu" jawab Seokjin seraya kembali pada Namjoon.

"Oke hyung, cao" pamit Yoongi meninggalkan pasangan yang resmi menjadi keluarga semenjak dua jam yang lalu itu dengan wajah kusut.

Yoongi meninggalkan gedung pernikahan dengan membawa bunga yang dilemparkan hyungnya, ia akan menuju taman dengan harapan bisa bertemu dengan Jimin lagi, ia ingat dua tahun yang lalu ia bertemu dengan Jimin ditaman ini.

Ia tidak menyangka kalau kepercayaannya akan bertemu Jimin dua tahun yang lalu begitu menyakitkan begini. Dua tahun yang lalu ia yakin mungkin dalam waktu dekat akan bertemu lagi, namun ini sudah dua tahun semenjak hari itu dan ia belum sekalipun bertemu. Kenyataan memang tak seindah harapan.

Yoongi kini duduk diayunan taman, ia mengayunkan pelan hingga menimbulkan bunyi decitan pada rantainya. Otaknya berpikir bagaimana ia bisa begini, uring-uringan akibat namja karamel yang menyita perhatiannya dua tahun yang lalu itu.

Tanpa sadar ia melihat layar handphonenya, disana sebuah poto namja dengan wajah cuek sedang memainkan ponsel miliknya. Yoongi sangat merindukan namja itu, ia terus memandang wallpaper handphonenya itu dengan harapan ia bisa bertemu dengan namja itu.

.

Yoongi Pov

Sampai sekarang aku masih bingung bagaimana bisa aku begitu tergila-gila oke coret tapi selalu memikirkan namja bermarga Park itu, aku sangat berharap bisa bertemu dengannya lagi. Mungkin kalau aku menunggu lebih lama lagi mungkin aku bisa bertemu dengannya lagi

Tapi aku hampir setengah hari duduk menunggu disini, namun namja itu tidak kunjung muncul. Akhirnya aku pulang namun hatiku berkata lain, hatiku bilang aku harus ke apartmen milik hyungku.

Dan itu sangat jauh, setelah berdebat dengan pikiranku sendiri akhirnya aku memutuskan untuk pulang saja. Tidak lupa juga aku membeli es krim di minimarket untuk merefresh pikiran.

Lima belas menit kemudian akhirnya sampai di rumah, aku segera mandi dan berganti pakaian. Pikiranku melayang pada hyung dan god destroyer itu, apa yang mereka lakukan ya sekarang ? membayangkannya aku terkikik geli, oke aku OOC.

Lantunan lagu congratulation milik day 6 membuyarkan lamunanku, disana tertulis Jin Hyung calling. Ada apa malam-malam begini ia menelponku

"halo hyung" ucapku

"wei yoongi-ya, si karamel yoon karamelmu" jawab Seokjin tergesa-gesa

"kenapa hyung ?" tanyaku bingung

"si karamelmu Yoon si karamel sekarang ada di apartmen kami, ia sedang berbicara dengan Namjoon" jelas Seokjin cepat dan sedikit memekik girang.

"HAH? ? KAU SERIUS HYUNG ?" teriakku kaget, sangat kaget padahal

"hey jangan meneriakiku pucat! Iya serius, nanti lagi aku tanyakan pada Namjoon tentang si karamel pendek itu. Cao" putus Seokjin sepihak tanpa menunggu sahutanku

"hyaaa, akhirnyaaa kita bertemu lagi tuan Parrrrkkk" jeritku kesenangan dan OOC (lagi)

Keesokan harinya. . . . . .

Pagi ini aku berkunjung ke apartmen Seokjin hyung, aku sengaja datang pagi. Aku ingin berbincang dengannya perihal telponnya kemarin. Aku memencet bel berkali-kali namun belum ada jawaban

"astaga, apa pengantin baru itu sulit bangun pagi ? kaki ku sudah pegal berdiri !" protes ku sambil terus memencet bel

"astaga yalord, tak bisakah kau tidak ribut ?" teriak seorang namja sambil membukakan pintu

"ya ! destroyer kau apakan hyungku ? kenapa kau tampak berantakan sekali ?" protesku saat melihat Namjoon hyung acak-acakan, baju piyama yang dipakai secara sembarangan, rambut yang acak acakan pula dan banyak tanda tanda dilehernya

"aiisshh bocah diamlah dan masuk aku akan membangunkan hyungmu, tunggu disitu" jawabnya kemudian masuk kamar

Tak lama kemudian Seokjin hyung keluar, astaga (lagi) ia juga terlihat lebih acak-acakan dari god destroyer itu. Dan ia juga punya tanda tanda itu dan ditempat yang sama pula. Seusai mencuci muka dan menggosok gigi Seojin hyung menghampiriku yang duduk di meja makan

"kenapa Yoon kau datang pagi sekali ?" tanya Seokjin hyung masih setengah mengantuk

"hyung, sebelum ke topik pembicaraan bolehkah aku bertanya ? ini sudah siang hyung, lalu tanda apa itu ?" tunjukku pada tanda itu

"hah ? tanda ? tanda apa ?" tanya Seokjin bingung

Aku menyentuh leherku sendiri mengisyaratkan dimana tanda itu berada, tampak Seokjin sangat terkejut dan menjerit

"HAH? awass kaauuu Namjooonnn" jerit Seokjin kencang

"lupakan itu, lalu apa topik pembicaraanmu ? kalau kau menanyakan tanda ini lebih baik kau jaga cafe" runtuk Seokjin hyung setengah kesal

"anu hyung, yang ditelpon tadi malam. Si karamel ituu" bisikku pelan

"oh, itu dia teman lama Namjoonie. Sekarang ia bekerja di badan amal khusus pendidikan Yoon" jelas Seokjin panjang lebar sambil menguap

"hyung, apa hari ini dia kesini lagi ?" tanyaku penasaran

"entah, tanyakan pada kipas angin yang berputar Yoon. Ia pasti tau jawabannya ?" sambung Seokjin lagi dengan asal

"aku ingin bertemu dengannya lagi, sudah dua tahun aku tidak bertemu dengannya. Kemarin ada aku melihatnya di acara pernikahanmu hyung, tapi ia menghilang tiba-tiba saat aku mengambil bunga darimu" jelasku sambil memain-mainkan gelas yang berada tak jauh dari jangkauanku.

"yang benar kau Yoon ? apa kau tidak mengejarnya ?" tanya eonniku lagi

"bagaimana aku bisa mengejarnya sedangkan aku saja sibuk mengambil bunga darimu, tapi aku penasaran hyung siapa yang menerima separuh bunga itu" jawabku sambil memandang Namjoon hyung kesal, aku tau ia menguping pembicaraan kami

"Yoon feelingku mengatakan kalau orang yang menerima bunga itu si Karamel dan mungkin saja berjodoh denganmu" sambungnya lagi

"Hyungie, kau bukan cenayang kan ?" tanyaku penuh selidik

"dia cenayang, pendek" sambung Namjoon berlalu

"jangan dengarkan dia, nah kita lanjutkan lagi" jawab Seokjin cepat

"YAAAA... Aku tidak pendek!" jeritku protes

Kami berbicara banyak hari ini, dan ternyata Namjoon hyung itu menyenangkan juga. Hari sudah sore menjelang malam, akupun pamit dengan Seokjin hyung dan juga Namjoon hyung.

Tingg. . .pintu lift terbuka, astaga demi gigi majunya WuYiFan si karamel ituu berada dilift yang samaa denganku. Aku menutup mulutku dengan kedua tanganku, mataku membulat karena terkejut. Evil smirk yang sangat ingin ku lihat sejak dua tahun yang lalu dari namja itu terbentuk diwajahnya

"hay, minion. Kita bertemu lagi disini" ucapnya masih dengan evil smirknya

"akh, iya Jimin-ssi. Sedang apa kau disini ?" tanyaku gugup sambil meremas ujung bajuku tanpa menghiraukan panggilan 'minion' darinya.

"aku hanya mengunjungi teman lamaku, kau ?" tanyanya lagi

"aku baru saja mengunjungi hyung, apa temanmu tinggal disini juga ?" jawabku

"iya, ia baru saja menikah. Pasangan yang aneh, kadang suka bertengkar karena hal yang sepele. Jaa, bye minion " jawabnya sambil keluar dari lift yang sudah terbuka dilantai dua.

"iyaa Jimin-ssi" teriakku yang kemudian menekan tombol lift ke lantai satu.

Hari ini setelah dua tahun menunggu, akhirnya aku bertemu denganmu lagi Jimin, di pertemuan yang tak terduga. Aku yakin sehabis ini akan ada pertemua-pertemuan lainnya lagi..

TBC ajalah kali aja masi ada cerita lain dari yang bersangkutan :V

Note:

Haii saya balik lagi sama penpik remake dengan cast duo minion curut /oke ministakan bias itu suatu kewajiban :v

Saya baru bisa lanjutin ini fict karena baru ketemu ama si narasumber yang sibuk sama sekolahnya. Kalo ga ketemu ya gabisa lanjut ini fictlah. Kalo kalian ngarep fict yang manis manis, maaf sorry miane sumimasen hampura sepurane saya ga jago bikin romace.

Kalo ada typo maap ya, saya kan juga manusia, bukan andra and the back bone yang sempurna.

Plis, jangan panggil saya Thor/Author :' aku belum sePro itu dalam dunia tulis menulis. Bikin skripsi kemarin aja banyak revisi :v

Just call me DIP ato NDU. Panggil sayang juga /? :v

Makasi buat yang uda nyempetin baca fict ini yang jauh dari kata sempurna. Makasi banyak kalo mau ripiu juga.

Kalo mau kenal lebih jauh ato temenan deket sedeket jimin-suga hubungi saya oke :')

Baay.


End file.
